Problem: $\vec u = (4,-7)$ $\vec w = (1,11)$ $\vec w - \vec u= ($
Solution: We subtract vectors by subtracting corresponding components: $\begin{aligned} \vec w - \vec u &= (w_x, w_y) - (u_x, u_y) \\\\ &= (w_x-u_x, w_y-u_y) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \vec w - \vec u &= (1,11) - (4,-7) \\\\ &= (1-4,11-(-7)) \\\\ &= (-3,18) \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ \vec w - \vec u = (-3,18) $